Just to keep you ocupied!
by artemis14
Summary: Inu Yasha wants to talk to Kagome in private and asks Sango to keep Miroku buisy for a while, and it being Miroku, it will take more than an interesting conversation. Miroku/Sango fic.


Hey! This is artemis. I love Inu Yasha soooo much and I had an account but I had never written a story, and it is 11:30 PM in Colorado. If I didn't start now, it would never be written, because, well, that is the way I am.  
It's not like any of you guys read this any way, but I am 13 years old and I live in Boulder, Colorado, I read way too much for my own good and I am literally obsessed with fencing(it being the only sport I am slightly good at) and even more so with swords. I am about 5' 3'' and I hate it, since when do I get the only short genes in the family, huh? Well, getting back to what I was saying, I have red hair and greenish-blue eyes, and to be completely honest, I must be the most dorky person in the universe, because I have never been on a date and I have never had my first kiss, which is pretty obvious by the sad excuses of romance stories I try to write. I think I am more of a violent person, but I don't think that I will write any stories about stuff like that.  
Any way, I should probably start the story, so try to enjoy, and forgive me, it is my first fic.  
"speaking"  
'thinking'  
Disclaimer: Look, if I owned this series, Kikyo would only have had to die once, so it belongs to the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.  
~~~~~@~~~~~  
Sango sat against a tree and polished her katana with great pride. The sun was just over the mountains and the little bit of light that was left was creating a purple-pink haze in the clouds as the sky got darker. Sango breathed in the cool, crisp air and for once in a very long time thought that it was better to be outside then in Kaede's hut. She listened to the quiet rustle of leaves as the wind blew through them in a stead, refreshing whistle.  
She stayed where she was as she heard a shaking of the leaves behind her that was most certainly not the wind, 'I have my sword, I don't need Hiraikotsu to fight all the time' she thought confidently. She slipped the weapon so smoothly out of it's sheath that it made no sound, she positioned her body in a way that she could spring at her opponent at any time she wanted. The bushes rustled again and a tall dark figure emerged from the bushes. Sango pressed her sharp katana against it's throat to threaten it, but not to immediately kill the prey, which no good warrior would do. Then it spoke, startling her, but not enough to let her guard down.  
"Don't get so offended, I was just coming by to give you a friendly invitation to join us for a meal that the lovely Kagome-sama has made for us at the fire. I see that you have no intention of being friendly this afternoon, but I would prefer it if you would accompany me back, considering I went looking for you EVERYWHERE." Miroku said in an fake offended voice, but amused anyway.  
"Gomen, Hoshi-sama, I'm just a little edgy when people come though the bushes near-Aaaaahhh!" there was a loud crack as flesh contacted on flesh. Sango gave an annoyed look at the monk as he rubbed a hand print on his face, and he slowly removed his hand from Sango's behind. "Shall we go, Hoshi-sama?" Sango said in an annoyed yet calm voice.  
"Hai..." said a pained Miroku, still rubbing his offended cheek.  
The two of them walked back to the camp in a leisurely way, Sango making sure that she was a good, safe distance from Miroku. The sun had completely set and while the sky was still a light blue, the clouds held the shadows and making dark patches in the sky where the stars would soon appear.  
When the two had reached camp, Inu Yasha and Kagome were talking in quiet voices to each other. As soon as Miroku and Sango came around the corner, they stopped talking abruptly and moved several feet away, finding the bushes to be suddenly intriguing. As always Miroku instantly positioned himself between them filled with questions as to what they were talking about and if he had interrupted something interesting, and prompted that they should continue. There was a loud crack and Miroku fell instantly to the ground unconscious.   
Inu Yasha was surprised that in the swing he had completely missed the Monk, considering he was already on the ground. Sango stood above him with an uninterested and uncaring look, like she had merely swatted away a fly, and moved to set her large boomerang against the tree. She felt a gentle hand grab her wrist despite the sharp claws on it. Inu Yasha talked in a quiet voice, making sure not to wake the unconscious Miroku, though Sango had a feeling that nothing would wake him for a while.  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Sango..." Inu Yasha said in a confident voice, but he refused to look her in the eyes. "I need to talk to Kagome alone for a minute, but I have no idea how long Miroku is going to be out, so could you keep him close to camp for me? I will make sure to go pretty far away." Inu Yasha looked defined, and though Sango never felt safe around the lecherous monk, she agreed.  
Inu Yasha thanked her and him and Kagome walked into the night, Kagome looking thoroughly confused. Sango settled herself against a tree near the fire and ate some of the strange food that Kagome had brought from her world, 'was it Ramen that she called it? Anyway, Inu Yasha said he liked it and to be honest, I think that it was some of the best judgment that he had made in quite some time.  
Almost as soon as she had finished her meal, Miroku started to stir. "Ooowww, that was really mean Sango." whined the Monk.  
"To be honest I thought that I would have you out for another two, three hours, I guess I didn't hit you as hard as I thought I did." Said the exterminator with a rather amused tone in her voice.  
"Where are Inu Yasha and Kagome-sama?"   
"Off in the woods some where, don't expect to find them." Said Sango. She was startled when she looked at Miroku on his hands and knees looking at their foot prints with determination. He then grabbed his staff and started into the dark woods, right where Kagome and Inu Yasha had gone.  
Sango had to think fast, knowing Miroku, only one thing could take him off his track and make him stay. Sango blushed at the thought and said to herself 'I made a promise and I have to follow it.'  
"Oh, Miroku! I really don't want to be left alone here with all the monsters around, could you stay with me? Pretty please?" said Sango in the most sugary voice that she could muster without making herself hurl.  
Miroku seemed to be in the middle of an internal struggle and looked at the forest, then at Sango, then repeating the action. Sango knew that he would be there for hours, and decided to take the extra step and keep him there forever.  
"Boy is it hot near the fire, whoo!" said Sango, unbuttoning a few buttons on her exterminator outfit and waving herself with her hand to heighten the action. Miroku looked at the forest, only looking the slightest bit of regret then came to the fire side and sat facing Sango but slightly to her side, so that the fire would not obscure his good view. Sango watched this with great fascination and her hand dropped to the ground. Miroku gave her a lecherous grin and seemed quite content. It was then that Sango realized that his line of vision was no longer to her eyes, but straight to her chest, which was showing a little more cleavage than she thought comforting. She quickly gasped and buttoned up her top completely.  
Miroku looked uninterested again, and got up to head into the forest again. Sango, feeling desperate, let her hair fall from it's ribbon and ran in front of him. "You aren't going yet are you? I'm still a little lonely." She made sure to flip her hair and make the last part sound a little mopey. She gave a cute little frown, no matter how much it disgusted her to act like one of those lovesick girls they often seemed to encounter on their journeys.  
Seeming very happy, Miroku dragged Sango back to the campfire by the waist with a happy look on his face. Sango looked surprised, but she would make sure that he wouldn't do anything while she still had her strength, and she could always do little tricks like she had been doing and keep him by the fire. But just then there was a voice that sounded distinctly like Kagome's off in the woods about a half a mile away, and Sango was instantly discarded on the hard dirt ground as Miroku moved what must have been fifty miles an hour in the direction of the sound.  
Sango ran faster though and ran in front of him a few steps then tackled him onto the ground, causing both of them to roll a few times over. When they finally came to a stop, Sango was on top of Miroku, and due to the force of the gravity, their lips were pressed firmly together. 'this actually isn't that bad,' thought Sango, 'hey wait, what did I just think?' Sango jerked to remove her lips from the Monk's, but he had wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her back, not willing to let her go. Sango relaxed after a while and kissed him back   
.Inu Yasha and Kagome came around the bend and saw the exterminator and the Monk on the ground, Kagome let out a "Awww, that is the cutest thing that I have ever seen in my life!" then turned to Inu Yasha and said "I told you so!"   
Inu Yasha looked away and said, "Well that was unexpected."  
"No! it so was not!"  
"Was"  
And the two walked bask to the camp arguing about the two, who didn't even seem to notice that Kagome and Inu Yasha had seen them.  
~~~~~@~~~~~  
Artemis: I hope you like the story! I spent so long on it, and please review, I will definitely thank you in my next stories, but this one is a definite one-shot.  
Shippou: Why didn't I appear in the story? I'm the most important character in the entire series! *sulk*  
Inu Yasha: *knocks Shippou on the head* it's my series you brat, thus why it is called Inu Yasha not 'the annoying adventures of the little fox brat'!  
Shippou: Waahhh! Inu Yasha is being really mean to me Kagome!  
Kagome: Shippou may have his own show someday, so be nice!  
Inu Yasha: *mumble* Bitch *mumble*  
Kagome: Osuwari!!!  
Inu Yasha: *crash* by the way, Artemis, could you write a fic where there is no 'osuwari' command?  
Artemis: not a chance! It's just way too funny!  
Inu Yasha: I take back what I said to Kagome, you're the bitch around here.  
Artemis: Osuwari!  
Inu Yasha: Hey, you can't do that, that's against the rules! Only Kagome can do that!"  
Artemis: Well, I am the author. Anyway, review please! 


End file.
